The Demon Reaver
by PedroTheLastDemonReaver
Summary: my own story of bleach a new soul reaper that isn't human nor spirit... but the demon reaver they call them...


The Demon Soul Reaver

By Denkian The Demu Clan Elder

Chapter Zero: The Fate Of The Demi Demon Reaver

"Mom No Mom Why did you do that you friken ghost or whatever you are?!" I yelled at the hollow. This was Rukia First Soul Reaver mission. Rukia Captain said, "Let this young boy face his fate." Rukia saw my tribal marking on my arm. Rukia was shock what happen next. "Grrrrr You Regrate this you friken asshole." Rukia saw that I wasn't little kid any more I was an teenager. I grab my dad's samurai sword. "Dad give me the of your demon zanpakuto power!" Rukia ask her captain, "Who is this kid?"

He said, " Pedro the last of the demon reaver. " I was told in my head, ' Say I call Demi Kena Soni. I remember the words when my dad had a fight with the hollows when I was little kid. I was now endanger of my soul being devoured by this demon, ' I said, " I call you my demon... Demi Kena Sori my demi demon reaver !" I was wrapped by my demi demon 1tails. " I whined in pain... Rukia was shocked and said to her captain, " What happening to him... is he becoming a hollow. " He said, " It's like that but it's way different his soul is being accepted to the demi demon soul. " I said, " Ready to dine in the underworld you hollow. " He snickered, " When you are ready to die. "

He swung his tail at the support of the house. Rukia and her captain ran out of the house. The house collapsed. There was a lot of debris. Rukia thought I was killed. She saw that I was protected by my demi demon tails. I aggressively said, " Your dead now, Call Demi Kena Sori devour this demon to the underworld for ruining my families history. " Rukia saw that my zanpakuto was a wolf tail. Rukia said to her captian, " How is that going to kill... "

He interrupted her, " Watch him. " I controlled the wolf tail to wrap the hollow. He yelled, " Is that the best you got. " I laugh, " Disregarding that my wolf tail's fur all made of metal spikes of my demi demon aura that is full dark poison mix with the flame of its soul, Good bye you asshole. " My zanpakuto wrapped around hollow tightly, then the metal spikes released out of my wolf tail zanpakuto and killed the hollow. I said, " Finally my family can relax. " I started to cough up blood. " " Rukia retrieve the boy. " Rukia said, " Yes then what are we going to do to him. "

Her Captain said, " You sent him to the human world to defend off the hollows there he will be in the human world around the year 1994 march 17 o.k. Rukia. "

Chapter One 1/3 : Meeting of the Soul Reaper From The Past "But Papa do I have to go to that high-school my rival is there Ichigo Kurosaki papa." "Your going if you like it." "Fine damn grandpa I will never win fights with you can I." I went into the high-school. 'It was my first class... ugh English Class' I thought to myself." Kubi bumped into Chad. "Sorry I am new here." I walk into the room with my hood of my hoodie up." Ichigo said, "Isn't my rival Pedro." I sighed,  
"What a drag I wish this day was over already."

Rukia appeared in front of my grandpa. " Where is your grand son Pedro ?" He said, " So you finally come to take him from us." Rukia said, "No I am here to transform him into a soul reaver before his fifteen birthday."

He said, "You can't stop him from meeting Keni Or her brother Kazi." Rukia sensed me approaching the door. Rukia said, "You know it's your time to past to the soul society." Rukia bumped her hilt into my grandpa head. My grandfather said to Rukia, "This needs to be an attack from a robbery, he has to become it Rukia, The Final Demon Soul Reaver!"

Rukia disappeared before I entered the house. I couldn't see, "Papa Papa where are you." I heard an soft voice say, 'Pedro come here Pedro', I saw my grand father on the ground covered in blood with GGFP sword inside his stomach.

My Papa said, "Pedro take me to your rivals' house please, if I die reach in my left pouch on my coat there will be a charm from your mom..." I interrupted him, "O...K... gramps I will do what you tell me... I will take GGFP sword with me at all times except school ok gramps ok." I put him on my shoulders and rush to Ichigo's house.

I put my gramps beside the door to Ichigo's house. I knock on the door with my hand cover in my grand fathers' blood. Isshin open the door it was diner for Ichigo family. I was holding my grand father on my shoulder. Ichigo look down. Isshin ask, " What happen. " " I came home this sword was in his stomach I was told these last words from him keep the family history life. " I grasp my grams hand. " Why grandpa why. " I grasp the sword. I said, " I will keep this papa 0this was your great great grandpa Pedro sword. " Ichigo said, " Great Great grandpa Pedro What do you mean ?" I ask to Ichigo, "Can I talk to you in your room." Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

I said, "There is a legend of my great great grandpa Pedro beginning a hunter of demons... Ichigo I got a question?" Ichigo said, "Go head my friend what is it?" "Do you remember when you first met you." Ichigo said, "Yea it was six years ago why?" I said, "I never told any one this... two years after I met you when I was eight years old... There was an accident with my family, it was probably a blur to you yes."

Ichigo saw i had my backpack with a changeable pair of clothes, laptop, my ggfp sword, bracelet from my mom. I powered up my laptop. "Here is the article Ichigo from that day" I click on the article file.

News Article 2004 Tragedy of The Legendary Great Lord Pedro's There was a terrible accident of the Great Noble Lord Pedro. There was a car crash into a semi-truck the only surviver was the great grandson of the noble lord. There was at least two deaths The mother and father of the grandson of the noble lord. The grandson name is not being announce to do the fact he is a minor. It is still a mystery how he survived that accident.

Ichigo ask me, "Did that accident was luck or something else, Pedro?" I answered him, "I don't know though because it is weird though because I got this bracelet from a friend that pass away explosion where I use to live." I continued, "I was wearing the bracelet after the accident of the friend... then when my parents got killed... that was the last day I wore the bracelet... but I think Ichigo my friend was the guardian that protected me in the accident that day." Ichigo sighed, "That must suck dude but you need to be ready for tomorrow its your birthday, Go ask my dad if you can?" I said, "I need to go to my old house and get my school stuff but if I am late don't worry I will see you in school tomorrow."

Chapter One 2/3: Meeting Of The Past Demon Reavers and Two Soul Reaper

"Grandpa I missed you, how has it been papa." Past Pedro, "Its been awhile Dane, hasn't been Dane, why are you in the soul society what about my great grandson Pedro... wait its almost midnight isn't Dane?" Dane answered, "Who is going after him Keni, Kabi, or Kazi?" Past Pedro sighed, "Lord Keni was sealed to the bracelet with the friend...his friend's name is Neko isn't?" Dane sighed too, "Yea Neko is going to be an ally to your great grandson... where the hell is Kenpachi and his little assistant they are late by twenty minute?"

Kenpachi and Yachiru open the door to the meeting. Yachiru said, "Sorry P Lord Pedro and Dane that we're late it's Kenpachi fault because he over slept." "Its ok Yachiru we are waiting for the relay from Rukia.", answered P Pedro. Kenpachi asked, "Pedro do you want this to happen when it does, you will finally be in eternal resting till he falls into despair." Dane started to laugh. Kenpachi ask, "What is so funny." Dane answered, "He will never fall into despair because he was attack by Kazi when he was younger and then a hollow killed his mother and father and he watched his own friend's Neko funeral." P Pedro add, "We will see at midnight in the human world if he accepts the fate that is coming towards him." Rukia radioed into the frequency, "It's two minutes till its happens my lord." P Pedro sighed, "I hope he is ready."

Chapter One 3/3: The Fate Of Demon Reavers


End file.
